Sugarcoated Redo!
by tHe JoKeR aNd I
Summary: Sugarcoated!After I read Sugarcoated I fell in love with Stefan. Claudia gets booted out of her own story and I come in to win the heart of one bloodthrirsty murderer. Can I make Stefan fall in love with me? Will I fall for him? StefanOC!
1. Chapter 1: Yay! Blood!

Chapter 1

It all started on a normal day.

But I guess that's how a lot of these unbelievable stories start when something unexpected happens. It was always a normal day. Like "it was a normal day until I found that a hundred dollar bill on the street" or "It was a normal day when all those kids got killed on that overturned bus".

My story has more to do with the second one actually, well, more about murder not about the kids. Even though I wouldn't call myself a kid I wasn't an adult. Seventeen I was still a young teenager you know?

As I was saying, it was a normal day. I had just gotten home from school where I ate a normal lunch and hung out with my normal friends. Boring, right? All this happened in the United States by the way, please keep that in mind.

I got home like I always do after taking the bus and went upstairs to take a nap. I had stayed up the night before until three in the morning and I was dead on my feet. But of course I had to read first before I could do anything.

I am what you would call a chronic reader. Everywhere I am I need a good book to keep me sane.

That day I had started rereading Sugarcoated, one of my favorite murder mystery/horror/romance books. I always hated that Claudia, the fat chick with a suspicious side, never actually took time to get to know Stefan. Not that she would have even if she tried mind you.

He apparently was only sweet talking her for information. I wasn't surprised, a fat cow like that would never get a guy if she was so disgusting all the time. I wanted to scream. "Lose some weight!" at her.

Stefan was adorable, in my eyes. Always sweet always compassionate and when something didn't go his way he would take care of it like a real man would.

Okay, so he was a little rough, but hey…rough was good in my book.

Anyway I always wished I could meet him or be in Claudia's shoes, but in my petite size fives instead of her gargantuan size nines. Stefan would get me, like no one else in my _real _life did.

Anyway, so I took a nap, normal right? Well I thought so…until I woke up in an office chair…in an office.

I wasn't totally freaked out, yet, what really sent my heart racing was when two old people slammed their hands on the outside glass of the front window.

I shrieked and fell out of the chair onto my butt with my legs in the air. Okay, this seemed awfully familiar.

"Oh my god!" I whispered breathlessly as I started to right myself.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that I was no longer in my p.j's but in an ugly navy uniform pants and a white peasant top. But that wasn't exactly my most pressing matter at the moment.

I stared at the old people that were staring back at me with creepy old people smiles. **Crumblies** I thought to myself.

"Yoo hoo, hen," The old woman called to me. "Where's the opticians? Canny see it.

**What the hell were these people talking about?** I was sure the answer was right in the back of my mind but it still didn't quite want to be known yet. Stupid brain.

I backed up carefully trying to make a quick get away when I ran into someone. I turned swiftly and came face to massive belly with a man.

I didn't count myself as a supermodel but I was fit with a little fat here and there but that was normal for a teenager, my mom always said that I would grow out of it when I reached adult hood. I had hips, boobs and I was only five feet tall, I'll let you come up with a mental picture. But compared to this guy I would have been considered a nominee for Ms. Teen America.

"Oi, you messin' with the Mullens again Brit?" the man asked me.

**How does he know my name?!** I just stared at him as he brushed past me pulling off his white medical coat and trading it for a street jacket. **Okay, why did everybody have a Scottish accent?**

"Cat got you tongue Aye?" He chuckled, looking out at the old folks and smiling.

"…" What was I supposed to say?

The man stood between me and the old people. He kept his voice low and started to wag his finger at me in reprimanding.

"I know you don't like the Mullens but let the old souls have their joke and smile till they bugger off." he was acting like a…Dad.

Then a whole swarm of information came tumbling into my brain from an unknown source. Sugarcoated. This was all in the book. The falling, the Mullens, my "Dad"…Holy Crow!

I was _in_ the book! I was actually in it! I wasn't dreaming…I don't think. I pinched myself to make sure. Nope! Definitely awake. Oh…my…god.

Every thing I had ever learned about reality or physics class just about meant _squat_ to me now! This was real! That meant…

My father was ignorant to my inner party/freak out and kept talking.

"Mum keeps the glass wipes under the till," he gave me a cheesy smile, for the Mullens benefit I'm sure. "Make sure you lock the shop while you're out cleaning. And no playing with my phones or breaking my computer. See you at two."

Just like in the book he had transformed from dad mode to ultra friendly doctor mode.

"Well LOOK who's here again. Always a sight for sore eyes. Get it? Sore eyes? Going my way?" Mr. Quinn boomed at the elderly couple.

I cringed. His jokes were even worse spoken out loud! Jesus! How did Claudia ever live with this man?

My new Dad jerked his head at the window and then he walked away.

**Yeah right! Clean a window that I _know _is going to get ten times dirtier in a few minutes? What a joke!**

I locked the door and went to find out anything I could about my new life that I hadn't already learned about in the book.

I still had a few minutes until the killing spree started.

I found a purse that was apparently mine and started to rifle through it. Yuck! There were about ten Mars Bars wrappers in the side pocket alone! What a porker! This _couldn't_ belong to me. Eating a lot of chocolate gave me a headache.

I looked down at my body just to make sure that I was still the same weight. And I was. That's' weird.

I found my social security card and pocketed it with all the money that she/I had and walked into the bathroom.

I let out a big sigh of relief when I saw that I looked the same, except for my hair was slightly longer, almost to my shoulders and my acne looked better than I had seen it in years.

**Yay me! I look great! Well, as great as I _can_ look.**

I was still playing with my hair when a voice reached me from the shop window.

"Locked. Saturday. Ridiculous!" I groaned loudly and washed my face to kill some time. "Mr. Quinn's lassie phoned to say my specs were in. Never said Mr. Quinn shut for lunch."

"Go away." I said to my reflection and then I noticed that I had on my favorite pink high-tops and smiled.

I waited a few more minutes and then snuck to the reception desk and hid under it. It was rather comfortable so I lay out on my stomach.

**I can't wait to see Stefan! I bet he looks as good as I imagined him to be!**

I really, really hoped that I was pretty enough for Stefan. I have had fantasies of us together for three years and his rejection ending in my untimely death would not be good for either of us.

**I _will _make him satisfied!** I declared going into the deepest dirtier part of my thoughts and smirking. **No matter what it takes**

And just like that I heard a thump on the window.

I really had no stomach for blood so I just hid. And besides when the cops ask me if I saw anything I wouldn't be lying.

I cringed at the horrible sound that the skull made as it hit the window. Another thump and I knew that Len was pushing the poor scum's head painfully hard against the glass.

**No stomach for this kind of violence at all. Not needed really. Juts kill and get it over with.**

"Help please." I heard the scum whisper.

**No way man! I don't want to get killed, and besides you have no right to be shown mercy** the man was a thief, a crook, a con artist. Not to say that Stefan didn't do those things but he was much cuter.

"Some bastard watching." The man with the Black gloved hands said. I had never really gotten who's voice was who's but maybe after hearing them for real I would better differentiate between them.

"No. shop shut. Keep going." But even as the voice said it I heard the glove hand rap the window slightly with the hammer.

Lightly.

I didn't dare move but I was scared that maybe he could see me. Maybe I had accidentally moved my foot or something.

I breathed slowly as the hammer started to swing down on the man. Before when I had just read the book it was perfectly fine with the mental images, but now that I heard the sounds it was weird.

Really weird.

I didn't watch as the man was hit but I could _hear _everything.

I could _hear _the blood hit the window.

I could _hear _the small grunts that escaped Len as he hit the man.

And I could only think one thing.

**This is awesome!**

It was exciting! I mean, have _you _ever been present while a murder was taking place? I don't think so.

The fear was exhilarating!

Then I heard the man's teeth smash against the glass and I had to hold back a giggle.

Len worked really hard to be thorough.

"See this. And _this_. And _this_."

Janek always creeped me out with his little dance and stuff. I always suspected he might be a little insane.

I knew they had laid him on the handicap ramp and then positioned him as Black Glove got into place. I heard him hit the man's hand and the other one.

By this time I was bored again and it was just time to wait for the ambulance.

I just couldn't hold in my excitement to meet Stefan. I hope he likes me.


	2. Chapter 2: So Sexy he is!

Chapter 2

The ambulance had arrived right on time. There must have been some people watching or something or maybe Stefan had called the ambulance.

I was disgusted with the people who thought they could just walk up to me and ask questions did. Who were _they_ to think I needed comforting? I was perfectly fine.

The old "crumblies" as Claudia called them were hanging around the crime scene like it was a stage play just for them. Didn't they have anything better to do then pretend that their lives were exciting?

I was pretty calm as the cops waltzed in to ask question and analyze the scene so they thought I _must _be in shock. The idiots made me put on an oxygen mask and do deep breathing exercises.

I cursed all of them within an inch of my life and threw the mask off hitting a cop in the forehead.

That made me giggle and I started to laugh my ass off. I calmed myself down before I was committed.

The cops kept asking me questions but I gave them vague answers and didn't really say much of anything at all.

They were actually getting pretty mad at me, funny, _I _didn't kill that guy but they were interrogating me like a criminal.

**Assholes.**

That was when dear old dad showed up.

He barged through the old people clawing at his arm for information and intimidated a cop to get to me.

"Where are you Brittany?"

I thought it was sweet when he cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes.

**He must love his real daughter a lot. Too bad I wasn't her.**

"Did _you _report this? Are you the witness?" his tone said, _Are you the idiot that's trying to get themselves killed?_

"No Pa." I said calmly.

I was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water with a scary huge lady named Marjory. Goodness she was intimidating!

Two uniformed cops questioned me again and I sighed giving the same answer I had the whole night.

"No. No need. The Ambulance arrived right away." I thought it was good to stick with the story as much as possible.

I told them the truth the whole time. "I didn't see anything." and they still didn't believe me! Tough crowd!

Then I guess they decided to bore the information out of me so they sent in two of the most boring looking men I had ever seen. Matching grey suits, matching flat tops and matching bad skin.

The interview was long and so boring I really just repeated myself over and over again.

"Did you call the ambulance?" "Did you see who did this? Did you see _anything _at all?"

"No, no, no."

I pretended to get sick just like Claudia so they would actually leave me alone. This part of the story was taking much too long and I wanted to see Stefan.

Hours later they actually gave up. **Finally**

The detectives said they would be back when the guy died and I bid them a farewell.

**just get the hell out**

Later after all the cops were gone and the shop was empty except for me and Mr. Quinn I started to hum.

I was a really bad hummer. I and Claudia had that in common. When I hummed it sounded like someone taking a chainsaw to a living pig.

"Brit for the love of god," I had to fight back to not let giggles escape. "Take your wages out of the till. I'll see you back home. It's been as rough enough day without your mouth music. Sounds like you're gargling with acid."

I snorted and grabbed a random amount of money and left the shop. I was glad that my black pea coat had also seemed to transport with me to other dimension so I didn't look so horrible when I left the shop.

I really needed chocolate. All those Mars Bars wrappers gave me a craving and when I have a craving you better stand back.

So I found a shop that was kind of like a news stand but in shop form or whatever. I was too busy to notice anything around me except a bag of what looked like MnM's.

**Yum! My favorite**

I reached for it but in the end another person grabbed it before me.

"Some days you got to have a sugar fix, yeah?" a beautifully foreign voice whispered right by my ear.

**Stefan!!!!**

Stefan's sleeve brushed against my chest and I shivered.

Wow.

I was still reaching for the candy so my fingers brushed his fingers; I blushed in excitement when he handed the candy out to me.

"Sorry. Last packet. You're before me. These your favorites too? Hey we could share." He said.

"I've never had them before." I said truthfully as I turned to look up at him.

He was tall and really, really close. Claudia was pretty much accurate in her description of Stefan. He was six feet plus with pretty grey eyes with streaks of blue in them and his eyelashes were thick and dark, and his cheekbones were high and his skin was clear with a slight tan and his shy smile was so perfectly perfect I felt like a mountain troll next to him.

He pushed back his dense, goldy-fair hair and grinned at me.

"Then I'm glad to be sharing your first experience."

I smiled wickedly. "You tease."

"I try not to bite through the hard shell, but it's too tempting."

Stefan's voice was mesmerizing and extremely sexy. I wanted him to keep talking and talking and talking.

Stefan cupped my elbow and steered me out of the way of the other customers after he had bought the candy and we headed outside.

"I'm Stefan."

**No duh! Hottie McHotpants.**

He grasped my hand in his and squeezed. **Oh baby was he smooth!**

"And _you _are?"

"Brittany," I told him. "Or Brit."

"Brittany, Bri." Stefan shortened my name so it sounded sophisticated instead of dumb and I smiled.

Stefan kissed my palm! I am _officially _in heaven. I was so glad that my hands weren't sticky or sweaty like Claudia's had been. No one liked sweaty hands.

"I find it hard to believe that you had _never _had Minstrels." He grinned. **oh those dimples!**

I blushed. "They look like MnM's to me."

Stefan smiled and opened the bag taking one out. "I urge you to send your taste buds to heaven." **Why, are you going to kiss me?**

He fed me one of those hard candies and I "accidentally" flicked my tongue out to lick his finger. Stefan didn't reel back in disgust like I thought he would but studied me with bright eyes and looked relaxed.

And then his phone rang. I knew it was probably one of his henchmen or whatever but that seemed to snap him out of his comfy place and he turned his semi fake smile on me again. He was here to find out info and that's what he was going to do.

"Haven't I spied you working in the opticians?" Stefan dimpled his cheeks with another smile. **He knows that he's cute and he uses it to his advantage, smart guy**

"Yeah." I cocked my head and took another one of those chocolate things and popped it into my mouth.

"What the hell happened there today?" **Like you don't know** "I heard a woman saying someone died. Did you see it?"

Stefan ate more than I did so I was just leaning back against the bench with one hand on the bench and the other on my lap.

He also asked me a lot of questions about the attack. He made it sound like he was worried about me but I knew that was a lie. He just met me, he couldn't love me _yet_.

"You must have been _terrified_, Bri. You poor thing." Stefan put his hand on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. He sighed and his breath smelt like chocolate. Can you say yum?

"Two men smash up another while you're stuck in the optician's all by yourself? Just you? No customers?" he started to stroke my shoulders making me shiver and lean closer.

"Yeah, my Dad was out to lunch. But I'm fine. Like I told everybody else. I didn't see _anything _to make me distressed." I made it sound like I actually maybe _could _have seen something jut so he wouldn't lose interest.

"It's probably good that Dad wasn't there. He probably would have stopped it and got himself killed by those guys in the process." I rolled my eyes.

**Was I a good actress or what?**

"You saw them?"

"What?" I asked playing dumb.

Stefan's fingers pressed into my collar bone pretty hard. "You saw the guys who did this? Have you given a statement to the police?" His fingers started to tighten and I winced.

"Stefan-,"

"Oh, Bri. Sorry. It's just that-," he relaxed and ran his hands down my arms and held my hands in his long slender fingers. He shifted so he was eyelevel with me and he smirked lightly so his dimples showed again.

**Oh baby face!**

"Sometimes," he said. "You hear bout people helping the police and they end up…"

"I'm not stupid." I giggled and his stupid phone started vibrating in his pocket and I felt it in my palms.

He smiled. "Never said you were."

I sighed and smirked. "Don't you _ever_ answer that? Hate to be _your _girlfriends."

**What a big fat lie that was.**

"How can you say the Bri? D'you wasn't to break my heart, Babes?" my heart skipped a beat as he dug around for his phone, cut the call, thumbed the menu button and handed it to me.

BRI-ADD NUMBER

I took the sexy little phone and punched in my cell phone number. **Thank god I had snooped earlier**

My phone rang as soon as I handed back his and I giggled as I put my own phone to my ear after it had belted out a few bars of _Into the Night_.

"Hi? Bri? It's Stefan. Can I see you later? Please say yes, Babes?" I smirked at his pleading eyes and hung up on him.

"You're a goof, you know that?"

Stefan grinned at me. "Is that a yes?"


	3. Chapter 3: First Dates and alcohol abuse

Chapter 3

I floated home. Well not really, I had no idea where I lived except for the address. So I took a cab.

Real, waste of money. Apparently I lived five minutes from the shopping center.

Whatever. It didn't matter because I was going out with Stefan in a few hours! Oh yeah baby, dream come true!

It was really weird that I could drink so I was a little worried, drinking wasn't something I did often and it would definitely be a new experience for me. Maybe I could just blurt everything out at once so I could jut enjoy the evening.

I _really _didn't want to pass out on a bathroom floor, but I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

I took a quick shower and straightened my hair. It was like all my stuff was the same in my other room. It was cool.

I outlined my eyes in black and did a quick swish of purple grape lip-gloss and eye shadow.

I found a red plaid gingham gypsy shirt, black jeans and platform brown sandals. I put a thick black headband in my hair and deemed myself ready for Stefan.

The rest of the time I searched through the house. I found a lot of money and a pretty pearl necklace that was my new mothers.

That was pretty much the extent of my search. There was hardly anything. Ugh these people!

Anyway, I needed to find a taxi or something. I wasn't a navigational genius in my _own _town and here I was about as useful as spoon to anybody looking for directions.

I guess we were meeting at a subway and after asking about five people I finally found it.

Stefan looked amazingly amazing in all black. He had a red rose peeking out of the back of his jeans pocket just like for Claudia and I smiled. She was right; he could so pull off cheesy anytime he wanted to.

But when I walked up to him he gave me the red rose _and _a bag of Minstrels.

"I just wanted to be the first person to start you on your chocolate addiction." He grinned.

I laughed and thanked him as he kissed me on both cheeks and tickled my nose with the rose.

Stefan took my hand in his. "You look amazing Babes, pretty as a rose."

I blushed and gave him an appreciative eye. "Not looking so bad yourself. I think I might actually stick around tonight. No sneaking off to the bathroom for me." I joked.

We got in a cab and I tried to figure out how much this thing was going to cost when I realized it was a lot more than I had I gasped.

Stefan chuckled and covered my eyes with his hand. "Hey. Relax. Blink. Exhale. Never worry about a thing when I'm taking care of you Babes." He pressed his hand against my cheek and I caught a glimpse of his sexy tattoo that Claudia was always complaining about.

I smiled and leaned into his shoulder. "Okay, but if you need money don't go all noble. I may not have a lot but we could just throw it in their face and run."

Stefan chuckled and I felt it course through my body. "Of course Darling, of course."

**Woah. Darling? I'm moving up in the world!**

The taxi stopped in front of an archway sprinkled in fairy lights. Lazy Jazz floated up to us as Stefan intertwined our fingers and led me down a steep uneven stairway.

"Where are we?" I whispered in his ear. Since I was a couple steps up, plus my shoes, it was possible.

Okay, I don't know if this was my ego or I was actually day dreaming but I swear my right hand to god that he shivered. It wasn't a big disgusted shiver but a shiver of surprise and delight.

He rapped three times on the door and cleared his throat. "Here."

The door opened and the jazz grew louder. It was dark and romantic and small but I liked it. There were candles and it seemed intimate to me. I could barely distinguish shapes in the room though and that made me grip Stefan's hand in nervousness. He squeezed it gently and I relaxed.

I heard different tunes and tones of voices. High female voices. Guttural male voices and occasionally the outbreak of soft laughter.

From what I could see I was the youngest person here. I couldn't really say that about Stefan because I really didn't know how old he was.

"This is really…wow." I said as a man in a tuxedo walked us over to the only unoccupied booth.

"You like it?" Stefan grinned pulling me down next to him and putting an arm behind me on the booth.

"Oh yeah." I giggled.

I had just remembered the Burger King line. I always laughed at that. Claudia was such a pig.

"I always bring my…better dates here." Stefan smirked as he handed me a glass filled with champagne that he had got from Mr. Tuxedo man.

"How do you know I'll be a good date? It just started." I asked taking a tiny sip of the alcohol. It was bubbly and tickled my throat as it went down. **Yum**

"Are you going to prove me wrong?" he replied. I just winked at him. "Cheers to us! Saluti! Mazel Tof!" he downed his glass.

**Oh lordy lord**

"I don't really know, I've never been on a date with a guy before. Only girls." I downed my glass and felt a tingly sensation in the back of my brain.

I giggled at his shocked face as he filled my glass again. "So you're a…?"

I smiled as I waved my glass around accidentally spilling champagne on my hand. "There hasn't been a better offer." I shrugged.

Stefan smirked and took my wet hand in his. "I think your luck has changed my Darling Bri."

I sucked in a quick breath when he started to kiss my hand and I swear I was going to go into cardiac arrest when he started to lick the drops of champagne off the inside of my wrists.

I leaned back watching him. Stefan then started to stroke my hair with his thumbnail, and then slowly ran it down my neck to my collarbone and closing in on the top of my shirt where I hadn't buttoned…

Then the food arrived. **Dammit!** and that's what I said out loud making Stefan chuckle and lean in to whisper in my ear.

"Maybe we should continue this after we have a full stomach Darling." I shivered but nodded.

Radec, the tuxedo man, set down our appetizers and Stefan thanked him.

My mission as dinner started was to learn as much as I could about Stefan without him getting mad. Even though I was guzzling all the champagne, thanks to Stefan, I managed to keep a semi-clear head.

After about a million questions about me, I put up a hand. "First kiss dish." I blurted before he could continue his rampage.

Stefan leaned back finally semi-relaxing for the first time all evening. "Okay, I guess if you're adamant." He grinned as I nodded. "One summer I met a girl at Summer Camp. We were friends and one night she kissed me."

I looked at him wide eyed. "_You _didn't initiate it? I find that hard to believe."

"Oh." He gasped dramatically and put his hand over his heart. "You wound me. You make me sound like an animal."

I poked him in the chest softly sitting forward. "And you're not?" I quirked an eyebrow.

Stefan laughed loudly making me smile back. He didn't answer but held out another bite of steak from his plate. I took it gratefully letting it go for now and he asked ma another question.

When the dessert arrived and Stefan started spooning ice-cream into my mouth I had pretty much made up everything I could think of about my family. I pretty much made the whole lot of them sound like idiots just to make Stefan laugh.

His laugh was addictive and we both found ourselves laughing a lot. I hoped he was enjoying himself more than he did with Claudia, he looked like he was.

Finally we had come to the part I was dreading. Stefan asked me about the attack. Why did he have to keep asking me about that? Wasn't I good enough company?

While I was thinking about this, Stefan pulled out his wallet and slid out a special red AMEX card.

Radec was by my side immediately. I hid my smile with my champagne glass.

"All yours, my friend." Stefan slipped it into Radec's breast pocket and patted it.

"Now your just showing off." I giggled.

"Is it working?" He asked playfully before turning serious making him look older.

"Bri," He whispered. "I've got to ask: You know that when that man was hammered, d'you really not see the pair who did it?" Their faces? And the SOCOS-,"

"I told you no, I was in the back chopping up an old lady who didn't pay her bill on time." I took a big swig of champagne as Stefan seemed frustrated. "It's a joke Babes."

He smirked but seemed to be still serious. "If that guy dies you'll be grilled big time. And the papers might get you name. Your picture. Would you tell the cops more? Can you? Because some people don't realize what they had seen until it comes back in a flashback. Subconscious mind and all that. Incredible stuff goes in there."

Stefan tapped my forehead and gave me the last of the champagne. I drank it even though it was going to be my doom and kissed his cheek before I lost my nerve.

But before anything else happened though Stefan's phone started to ring. _Kill Bill_ nice choice.

Stefan pecked me on the forehead and got out of the booth. "Sorry, Darling. Gotta take this. Little bit of business. I'll slip upstairs for a better signal. Don't go away."

**As if**

Then I realized I had to go to the bathroom. Great. I stumbled to the bathroom between an old man making out with what could be his daughter. **eeewww**

Radec pointed me to the door I wanted and I thanked him with a smile.

I went to do my business and then looked at myself in the mirror. I looked okay, just drunk.

"I hate you Claudia, if you could have just fought him off long enough I wouldn't be in your huge drunk shoes." I said aloud to my reflection and giggled insanely.

""Wow, that is going to be some hangover tomorrow.**

Suddenly my image changed and it was suddenly a fat chick in a plunging neckline and ginger color hair. She looked as wasted as I was.

"You think he won't do the same thing with you as he did with me?" She laughed cruelly.

I flipped her off. "He wont. I'm not a fat sow like you!"

"At least I wasn't a short skank!" Claudia cackled.

I lunged at her and lost my balance. I hit the floor and couldn't get back up. My bones felt like they turned to concrete. And the room was turning faster and faster…


	4. Chapter 4: Underpants!

Chapter 4

Next thing I remember was the sensation of being hoisted up and thrown over someone's shoulder. I heard sniggering and laughing in another language and then someone smacked my bottom. Then I heard reprimanding voice and a loud smack to the head of one of the guys around me.

**I bet Stefan didn't do that for Claudia**

I was placed in a sleek automobile and propped up against someone. I knew it was Stefan from the way he smelled and he knew my address which was what I had first told him this evening.

I wanted to open my eyes to see him or at least thank him but my eyes would _not _open. I fell asleep before we got home but I woke up in my bed.

**With a hangover from hell**

I was laid under the covers on my side with my shoes off and fully clothed. **Damn**

But anyway there was a glass of water, two aspirins, a basin and my rose on the bedside table.

I smiled, even though the devil himself was scooping out my brains at the moment, when I saw a note accompanying the other things.

**Claudia never got a note**

**Darling, **

**I had a marvelous time with you and hope to do it again soon. How about today at noon? Get ready I'll see you then.**

**S**

**P.s. I would definitely like to finish what we started**

I took a shower ignoring the note that my supposed dad had left me. I didn't care if Stefan bankrupt the old fool, he should keep better track of those kinds of things.

I heard the police trying to get in but ignored them and changed into comfy p.j.s and fell back asleep after I was clean and had less of a headache.

A couple hours later Stefan had called me to tell me that he would be here in five minutes.

I fixed my hair not really caring about my boy shorts and cami. I straightened it and clipped it back with a little silver butterfly barrette.

"Nice outfit Darling very sophisticated." Stefan said appreciatively and twirled me around making me giggle and blush.

"You look pretty darn good yourself cowboy. Feeling a little western?" I asked throwing him a bottle of water as he stood in the living room.

He smirked and flung himself down on the couch and pulled me down by my waist. I shifted so I was facing him sideways and my legs were under me.

"Show me again." I handed him the business card that the officers had left and laid my head on his shoulder watching him read it.

"Do you think I should call?" **Like I don't already know what you'll say**

"You mean phone _now_? When I'm here? And going to take you out for tea? Don't think so-," he let the card flutter to the ground and stomped on it with his boot. "Don't tell the cops anything Darling? Their Bad news, every last one of them. Bad guys with badges my Dad used to call them."

He had leaned forward when he was talking and his hair fell like a curtain between us. I leaned forward and tucked it gently behind his ear and pressed my lips to it softly.

"I don't think I have to call _now_. I think you can think of something to…occupy my time." I whispered.

Stefan looked up at me and grinned wickedly pouncing on me and held both my hands above my head with one of his.

"I think I could." He growled and kissed the base of my neck, then he trailed butterfly kisses along my jaw and then down my neck back to my throat along my collarbone and finally one hot opened mouth kiss where my shoulder met my neck.

"Darling you are a wild one. How about some fresh air. Won't get any of that talking to the law. Let's get you out of here. Go get dressed for Me." he let my hands go and I stood up with jelly legs and wobbled upstairs to my room. It didn't escape my attention that he was also a little breathless. "See you in five, talking you somewhere nice."

I had nothing to wear, but that wasn't what got me all nervous and had butterflies devouring my stomach. I was going to do the underwear scene. And I wouldn't know how he would react.

Stefan had slept with gorgeous supermodels, and I was not one of them. He probably had exceedingly high expectations and I just couldn't fulfill them.

I gulped. I had found my cutest bra and panty set. A royal blue one and checked myself out in the mirror. I didn't look amazing but I bet I looked a million times better than Claudia did.

So I made a mad dash for my parent's bedroom and froze as Stefan turned around and he grew wide eyed. I blushed horribly and grabbed the outfit that I had set out earlier for this instance, ran back to my room and slammed the door locking it.

Stefan was soon at my door and brushing his fingertips against it. "Hey, Bri. Sorry. Sorry Darling. That wasn't what it looked like. I was looking for the little boy's room. I'm just a vain bugger. Saw that big mirror and nipped in to check myself out-,"

I had to hide my giggle as I was getting dressed in a pair of jeans, a brown flower engraved belt, and a white button up shirt with a lot of buttons unbuttoned, and brown high heeled boots that went over my jeans.

Stefan sounded actually sorry. "Bri-tany." He sing-songed.

"Are you still speaking to me Darling? Or have I given you a heart attack?" His voice got deeper.

"Want me to break down the door and give you a bit of mouth to mouth. Briiiiii! Talk to me Darling. If your Pop comes home and finds me outside your bedroom he'll castrate me-."

I laughed out loud and opened my door. He gave me an appreciative look. "Now that's a look. We'll be Ms America and baby face today."

Before I could say anything he pulled my flush up against him and kissed me. It was soft and rough at the same time making me grab his hair and press him closer to me while willing our bodies to become closer.

Stefan broke away first for breath and held me by my waist, which was good because I might have done a Claudia and fallen right on my ass.

"You little she-devil. That was your plan all along wasn't it? Make me sick with worry ands right when you get the chance snog me silly." He chuckled with a look of fake shock on his face.

I sighed in mock defeat. "What can I say? I'm a criminal mastermind."

"We have that in common then." Stefan smiled. Then he started pulling me down the stairs.

"Wait I need to brush my teeth!" I giggled. Even though I really didn't I needed to do the next part even if I'd much rather spend time with Stefan. **Duty calls! Boooooo**

"I have mints in the car Darling." He said and tried to pull me out the door. I grabbed onto the door frame.

"What's your hurry? You want me to have dragon breath all day?" I rolled my eyes as he out pouted.

"Quick 'fore the cops come back. Wreck our date."

I shook my head. "I need my keys too, oh yeah and my Dad lost his VISA better go look for it." I brushed my teeth in the downstairs' bathroom and grabbed a pair of keys that were lying around.

Stefan was waiting impatiently at the door, tapping his foot and checking his phone. He looked adorable when he was frustrated.

Next I went to go look upstairs when he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, Where you goin' off to now?"

"Upstairs."

"Didn't spot any free credit while I was up there-,"

I smirked and tried to get free though I knew it was useless.

"It will only take a moment Babes."

"Darling it's easier canceling the card. Then it doesn't matter if it's missing."

I shrugged and walked back down. "Whatever. I don't care what happens to Mr. Quinn's money, not like I'm his dau-," **Oh sugar snaps**

"What're you talking about Bri?" Stefan said suspiciously.

I waved it off vaguely and twisted out of his grip. "Oh nothing. We going to stop that card or what?"

"Sure, sure. Just get an old bank statement." He waved me off as he answered his phone that had been going crazy.

"Later. Soon. Not yet." He said into the phone and then clicked it off.

We found and old filing cabinet under the stairs and he leaned his elbows on it. "Bet you'll find your old man's card details in here with all these bills Darling."

I started looking for it and then I handed the bank statement to Stefan who stroked his fingers over the top of my hand.

**He is the definition of sensuality, I swear!**

"Just thinking," he said and walked over to the kitchen phone. "I better talk to VISA instead of you. Kid on I'm the card holder. If _you_ say it's your Dad's account…Y'know. Gorgeous girls voice…man's name on the card." He shrugged.

I bumped him with my hip and nodded. "Of course. Go right ahead Babes."

He asked me for the password as the phone call started. So I wrote; BRIT on a piece of paper followed my birth date. I hoped it was right.

I kissed Stefan on the check when he put a giant heart around my name and he swatted me on the butt while not breaking in the middle of his sentence. **Smooth**

Okay, I know its kind of cliché but…I was falling for Stefan. Hard and fast. Hopefully he would be there to catch me.


	5. Chapter 5: Alone time with Stefan!

Chapter 5

"Surprised I'd to give stuff from your Dad's passwords," Stefan said when Dad's VISA thing was done. "Lucky you knew them. It's usually start signs they ask for."

I chuckled. **Yeah luck. Luck that I had hacked into my Dad's computer yesterday.**

"My Pa uses the same code for everything. Just so you know." I winked at him.

"Does he now? Keeps all his eggs in one basket. Very handy." Stefan chuckled. He grabbed me by the waist and then kissed me full o the mouth while dipping me towards the floor.

"What was that for?" I asked a little dazed as he righted me.

I was surprised I had even known _how _to talk after that mind blowing kiss.

"For just being you Darling." He purred and dragged me towards the car.

Stefan's car was beautiful black mustang convertible. I was surprised Claudia even _fit_ in the car it was so small. _And _Stefan drove like a crazy man!

When Stefan put his hand on my knee I surprised him by swatting it away. **Probably not the smartest thing to do when the guy was going like eighty miles an hour** but then I intertwined our fingers and smiled at him.

He smiled back and left a lingering kiss to the top of my hand.

I didn't say much the whole ride because I was too busy looking at my new town I was in. but then Stefan parked next to his big black jeep and we got into the elevator.

The glass elevator went way too fast and my knees buckled making Stefan grab my wrists to keep me up right.

"Don't you like getting high Darling?" he whispered his lips brushing against my earlobe.

"What kind of high are we talking about?" I stared deeply into his eyes and gasped as his fingers grasped me by my hips now.

The door pinged open just at that moment. Stefan smiled and held me at arms length backing me into the apartment.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He intoned.

His apartment was flat out gorgeous, but really empty. It looked so impersonal and made me a little sad for my dear Stefan. Even psychopaths needed pictures and family, right?

"Great place Babes. It looks like it came straight out of a home magazine. Do you even live here?" I giggled letting him twirl me around by one hand while he pressed some buttons on his stereo with the other.

Stefan pulled me to the kitchen going to the fridge.

"Don't tell me you cook _too_!" I joked playfully as he pulled out obvious store bought salads and cheese platters.

"Darling, don't underestimate my many skills." He winked.

I sat on the white leather couch and patted the seat next to me which Stefan took happily handing me a small flute of champagne.

"Drink up, Darling." He rubbed his nose against mine and pecked the tip lightly.

I eyed the champagne with distaste. "Can I have water too Stefan, please? I still feel a little sick since yesterday."

Stefan paused and opened his mouth like he was going to say something. When he stopped and seemed to think something over and smiled standing up.

"Sure, whatever my Darling wants my Darling gets." I watched him with wide eyes as he went to get me water.

My heart beat sped up. I knew that wasn't usually a big thing but Stefan was supposed to drug me and ask me about the attack. But this showed he trusted me.

Stefan Josef trusted me!

**Oh dear god!!**

This meant that we would be alone all night! Not ready! Not ready! So not ready!! I swear I'm all talk! Blah, blah, blah, that's me!

I couldn't take a huge step like sex yet! I was a…well _you _know. Oh god oh god!

I started to bite my lip as Stefan handed me a flute of champagne with sparkling water inside.

"Uh, how long have you stayed here?" I asked taking a gulp of the water wishing that he had drugged it as well.

Stefan put an arm around my shoulder and relaxed into the soft couch.

"Well, we've only been here a few weeks."

"We?" I asked worriedly.

"Me and my Dad and my uncle own it."

I smirked, willing myself to relax. "I never pegged you as the sharing type."

Stefan nuzzled his face in the side of my neck.

**This guy should right a book!**

"Well with certain aspects, I can be…flexible." He chuckled against my neck which in turn made a shiver go up my spine from his hot breath.

"I'm sure you can." I said breathlessly.

Before I knew what else had happened, our drinks were on the coffee table and Stefan was on top of me kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

**Oh my god**

Then, out of nowhere, like a cat burglar in the night, Stefan's hands snuck up my shirt and onto my stomach,

I yelped, effectively biting his tongue and bonking heads at the same time. Oh great, I'm as bad as Claudia!

"Oops! I'm _so _sorry Stefan!" I gasped through my howling laughter.

Stefan frowned but I saw the corners of his lips quirk up and soon he was trying to support himself with his arms trying not to crush me while laughing harder than I was.

Finally he gave up and just rolled onto the floor with both his hand clutching his stomach and gasping for breath.

I watched him laugh until he quieted down. He was soooooo cute. Stefan was breathing heavily with one hand on his stomach and one rubbing his eyes still grinning like mad.

"You're a goof." I snickered poking him softly in the stomach.

"I believe you have already told me that." He smirked taking my hand and kissing the palm. "So what bought on the abuse? Hmmm Darling?"

I blushed and shrugged. "You just surprised me is all." I never…" I blushed harder and groaned. "Please don't make me say it!"

Stefan sat up and grabbed my chin and giving me a swift kiss to the lips. "What? Knocked boots?"

I hit him over the head with one of the pillows on the couch and gasped. "You jerk!"

He stood up rather abruptly and looked down at me. Stefan did _not _look happy.

"You'll pay for that." He growled jumping on me.

I shrieked and gasped with laughter as he tickled me mercilessly. "No! Stop! Please I didn't mean it!" I begged trying to pry his hands off my aching sides.

"You'll have to do better than that my love!" he shouted.

We both froze, literally. We were both stone statues staring at each other.

Love! My love! **Holy Crow!**

"Oh my god." I whispered. "Stefan…" I started.

But Stefan jumped off of me like he had been electrocuted.

"Make yourself at home Babes. I gotta…I gotta…go." He stuttered lamely and then he left.

Just like that. Didn't even bother to grab his coat. Just left.

I lay on my back staring at the space that he had been standing in. I couldn't believe what had just happened. What was going on?

**He loves me?**

No, no, no, he couldn't have said what I thought he had just said.

But he did say it. It was like broken record in my head.

_My love…_

_My love…_

_My love…_

Stefan Josef, infamous bad boy/sweet talker just called me his love.

**And then he called me his Babes**

I groaned and smacked my head on the back of the white leather couch. I had gone from his love to his Babes in no time flat. That _had _to be some kind of record or something.

I sat up and did what any normal girl would do in this situation. I ate. I ate every piece of salad, every breadstick, olive, cheese cube and whatever else I could get my hands on.

And when I had stuffed myself to almost bursting…

I fell asleep on the couch with Stefan's jacket as a blanket, praying and hoping I was still his love somewhere deep down in his heart, even if he didn't want to admit it.


	6. Chapter 6: Punishments are fun!

Chapter 6

I woke up and realized it was morning. More likely the middle of the day the way the sun was being _very _rude to my eyes.

I was half asleep so I had _no _idea what had woken me up until I heard my phone ringing o the coffee table.

I jumped for it but it stopped before I could reach it and started again.

"Babes. Thank goodness! I thought you were avoiding me or something. Called you all morning I did. I came back last night but you had _crashed_! And by the way do you _snore_-,"

My heart sank. I was back to Babes still and he made it sound like last night never happened.

**Hot Jerk**

"Snoring? Me?" I croaked.

"Kidd-ing, my sleeping beauty, you were."

He was treating me like Claudia again! Fine! If that was who he wanted that was who he was going to get.

"You still with me, Babes? You Ok? I'm coming over."

"No. I need to get home." I said standing up and pulling on my boots with the phone in the crook of my neck. "My Dad's probably worried and I have school. What time is it." I monotoned yawning.

"Bri. Bri. You need to relax more Babes." Stefan chuckled. "You've no school today. Not with an upset stomach. It's sorted. I phoned you in sick. St. Mary's, yeah?"

**Okay, now he was trying to piss me off!**

"But I'm not-," Stefan interrupted me.

"You've to get well soon. 'Tell her to take a couple days off Mr. Quinn' that's what your dame in the office said, so you don't need to show up till next week. Just hang out. My place is your place."

"I want to hang out with you." I butted in.

Silence then…

"Where are you?" I asked.

"On my way to you Darling." And then he hung up.

I smiled. I was his Darling again.

I hated what I was doing, but hey! The show must go on!

So I snuck out of the apartment and down the stairs ending up in the dark garage. I wanted to be in Stefan's warm and clean apartment…but no. I _had _to be stupid like Claudia.

So I started butting against the garage door and sighing in exasperation and embarrassment.

Finally, the door pulled up and I butted nothing but air.

**Wow, that was the quietest garage door I've ever _not_ heard**

I almost screamed as I turned around though.

Because the big ginormous jeep was headed straight for me.

A horrible thought passed through my mind in that moment.

**What if it doesn stop?**

The jeep skidded to a stop a hairs breadth away from my thighs and all my breath came out in a woosh of air. Thank god!

Stefan got out of the car and shouted something in another language that included my name and he looked mighty P.O.'ed.

Stefan made a gesture to the driver and the jeep pealed out backwards living a cloud of rubber and exhaust fumes.

"Nice suit." I coughed rubbing my tearing eyes from the smoke.

"What the hell are you doing out here Darling?" Stefan asked in a tight voice, he looked concerned and annoyed at the same time. "Nearly got flattened. You weren't leaving without telling me?" he said with a dry laugh and led me back into the garage.

The garage door slid down and now the room was in total darkness.

"Hey-," I started not liking that I couldn't see.

"So you like my suit?" He said with a deep throaty chuckle in my ear as he cupped the back of my head.

I sucked in a breath as he twirled me around like we were dancing and lost my bearings. "Stefan?" I asked slightly scared.

Couldn't feel him or hear him at all.

The dark was _not _one of my happy places. I was fine as long as I knew someone was with me, but when I was alone I freaked.

"This isn't funny you jerk!" I shouted groping around.

My heart beat was _way _passed normal and I thought I was going to have a heart attack!

**Dark, not good!**

I sucked in a big gulp of air to scream when my wrists were grabbed and Stefan pulled me to him so my cheek was pressed to his pinstripe suit and his lips were on the top of my head.

"Darling, I had to punish you for running out in me. You mustn't do things like that," he whispered. "Because I'm not done with you. Oh no,no,no,…"

Stefan shoved me up against the wall but kept his hand behind my head so I wouldn't hurt it, then he kissed me. Hard. I groaned but then pulled away.

Oh no, no, no, no! He could get away with this crap on _Claudia _but I was not some little puppy that he could punish like that.

With all my strength I pushed away from the wall and then turned around pinning Stefan to it. Well, I wasn't strong enough to pin him but let's just say that my knee was pressed into a place that he did _not _want me to lose my temper.

I heard him gasp and let go of my arms that he had pinned to my sides.

I smiled and pressed my upper torso to his. "Let's get this straight _Babes_." I put a little pressure on his groin and he whimpered, so low I could have been mistaken.

"I don't care if you punish me; actually I think it would be fun. But I hate, and I mean _hate _the dark. I don't want to take your manhood Stefan, but if you _ever _leave me in the dark again I have no control over my actions. Do you understand Babes?" I purred.

As my answer, the lights were flicked on and I looked up into his face. He looked pained and embarrassed but mostly apologetic.

"Sorry Darling got a little carried away. But it seems we have that in common." He looked down to his…_ahem_…nether region and raised an eyebrow.

I smiled and stepped back with an innocent smile on my face. "I _really _hate the dark."

Stefan cleared his throat and took some keys out of his pocket. "Duly noted."

I smiled as I got into his car.

I was glad that Stefan was such a quick learner. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

**Snort. Yeah right! And I'm completely and totally sane! Ha**


	7. Chapter 7: Is he gay?

Chapter 7

While we were driving to the clothing store Stefan turned on a Westlife CD.

Okay, personally I had absolutely _nothing _against the band. But it seemed so…_not _Stefan that I was a little stunned as he belted out the lyrics to the song in perfect sync with the voices.

But not stunned as in, "Oh my god he has like the deepest soul ever and I want to throw my self at him!" but in the, "Oh my god, please don't be gay!" kind of way.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back and start singing the song that I had memorized after reading the book and looking up the band.

_Just a smile and the rain is gone  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
There's an angel standing next to me  
Reaching for my heart_

Just a smile and there's no way back  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
But there's an angel, she's calling me  
Reaching for my heart 

I picked up a black pen that was in the cup holder and held it up like a microphone. If I was going to die of shame and embarrassment while singing in my heinous voice in front of this hot guy then why shouldn't I be thorough?__

I know, that I'll be ok now  
This time it's real

I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you

Stefan put his hand over his heart and flashed me a cheesy smile as he sang. I laughed and tried to hold back giggles and take this seriously.__

I was lost in a lonely place  
Could hardly even believe it (yeah)  
Holding on to yesterdays  
Far, far too long

Now I believe its ok cause this time it's real

I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you

I never knew that love could feel soo good

Like once in a lifetime  
You change my world

I lay my love on you  
You make me feel brand new  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you

I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you

I lay my love on you  
You make me feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you 

Stefan grabbed my hand and kissed it while keeping his eyes on the road.__

As I lay my love on you

"Isn't this amazing Darling?" Stefan laughed and pushed a button so that the top went down and the wind whipped my hair around my face.

I screamed and put my hands up as Stefan put and arm around my shoulder and hit the accelerator.

The speed was exhilarating but ten minutes later we pulled up outside of a store called _Strut_, and double parked.

I giggled as I got out and tried to stabilize myself on the ground. Wow, I was _so _dizzy!

Stefan walked over to me tried to smooth down my poofy hair and kissed me on the forehead. "You are truly a wild one Darling."

I smiled and linked my arm with his leaning my head against his bicep with content sigh. "It's something we have in common." I stole his line making him chuckle.

He led me into the fancy shop and I saw a ditzy looking blonde flip the close sign around and then came over to greet Stefan.

I growled lowly and stepped on her foot on "accident" when she tried to kiss him hello.

**Use your words sweetheart**

Stefan was biting his lip to keep from smiling but the lady was scowling, I have to say she covered it up nicely though.

**She is sooooo bitter**

"Hi-yaaa. So fants_a_stic to see you. Your Versace just looks _great_ on you," she shrilled.

"This is Bri-" Stefan started, but Barbie apparently didn't want me anywhere _near_ Stefan.

"Listen: Oh. My. God. Stephen," she flung herself at him and the started to drag him around the shop. "I know you spent a fortune last week but I'm telling you, Stephen, theses shirts that've come in, I am _not _joking: you have to check them out and you'll want one in every color because see with your white suit? They're just _so _made for it and, I swear to god, you'll be the only guy in Scotland wearing one coz they're straight off the catwalk in Milan. Quick , quick-,"

I stood in my place near the door, fuming silently. How dare she?! How dare she?!

I was about to go rip the snooty look off her face when I remembered what I had to do.

**No, no, no, no, no!! That guy would crush me!!**

Oh god!

I took a deep breath and headed over to the bra section. I really, really, _really _didn't want to do this. On a scale of one to ten I would call this a…50!

I studied the small red bras. Wow! Claudia was right. These things wouldn't even fit on a Barbie!

I pouted picking it up and thought about my options. I could either try to take this and then get tackled by a linebacker or I could _not_ do it and be safe. I laughed to myself as I put the bra back onto the rack.

**No way I hell I'm going to get tackled**

I smiled to myself as I looked around the shop. The clothes weren't bad actually. Nothing I could _ever_ afford but whatever.

I walked to the back of the shop where Stefan and the prissy employee were. He was in a small room that was supposed to be covered by a curtain but it was pulled to the side while Stefan was trying on his shirts.

**Oh yeah Baby!!**

I had no idea what Claudia had been whining about when she was talking about Stefan's tattoos. They were hot!! The snake was definitely a good choice.

I pushed the wanna-be valley girl to the side and then walked into the room sliding the curtain quietly so she couldn't see into the room.

"Like Oh my god Stefan!" I mimicked the woman to a tee if I do say so myself. "Like you are so cute!! We should totally fly to Milan together or something to get you new shirts!"

Stefan laughed and pulled off the last shirt he was trying on and flung it on the floor. "You think I'm cute Darling?" I eyed him appreciatively and scoffed.

"No way! Are you kidding? Who wants devilishly good looks and amazing brains in a boyfriend?" I quirked and eyebrow.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him so I was pressed against his bare chest looking up at him. His eyes sparkled and he smirked.

"Don't forget my sparkling personality." He kissed my lips lightly.

"Of course not Babes." I kissed him on the jaw.

He gave me a wicked grin and started to back me up into a corner but before we could do _anything_ we heard someone clear their throat outside the curtain.

I scowled. "I want her fired."

Stefan laughed and kissed my forehead. "Of course Darling. But I think you should buy something from her before we ruin her life don't you think?"

I shrugged. "Whatever you want Babes."


	8. Chapter 8: I'm in Luurve!

Chapter 8

I bought a pretty business dress. It was a peasant top, a high wasted skirt and a thin black belt, black thigh high fishnets and tall black stilettos with a black rose on the tip.

**I look hott!**

That was what I was thinking as I spun in front of the mirror over and _over_ again. I _swear_ I had lost five pounds since I had gotten here.

"Done in there Darling? Canny take peek?" Stefan called through the curtain.

**You can take _whatever_ you want handsome!**

I walked over to the curtain and passed through watching as Stefan eyed me up and down appreciatively.

"Beautiful, wondrous, amazing, fabulous!" he applauded making me blush and I tripped into him making him catch me around the waist.

**_Total _accident! I swear!**

I looked up into his eyes and was about to move to kiss him when his phone rang.

**Dammit!**

Stefan groaned in frustration but then flipped his cell phone open and snapped a question into it in another language. I was really close so I could hear a gruff voice on the other end talking. I pouted but then I remembered a part in the story.

Wasn't this the part where Claudia stuffs her face at a diner and ruins a man's life? Yeah, I think it is.

**God! She ruins everything!**

I pushed away from Stefan after a moment and walked back to the front of the store. I was glad I had bought new clothes but now my _whole_ mood was ruined. After this part Stefan ditched Claudia and then had her _killed_!

**I _really_ don't want that to happen**

My stuff was packed in a cute bag that the store gave me so I really didn't have to stay with Stefan.

I made up my mind and walked out of the store and across the street. It was really hard not getting run over in four inch heels. I know I was having a drama queen moment, but it was really do or die time.

Well not yet. I still had to talk to the cops later and then I had to get caught in the rain.

**I didn't _want_ to die!**

I had really freaked myself out by this point and I was looking around frantically trying to find a way home. And then I remembered that I wasn't even in a real world!

My life sucks.

"Bri!" I heard him shout and then I heard the honking horns of the drivers as he almost got hit.

**Hott idiot!**

"Leave me alone! I'm not important as your _stupid _cell phone apparently! I thought you wanted to spend time with me!" okay, overly dramatic but I couldn't exactly scream, "are you going to kill me or not?!" at him.

That would draw some unwanted attention.

**No duh**

"That's what got your knickers in a twist?!" he shouted and laughed. "You've _got _to be kidding me love."

**Love?**

My eyes bugged out but I regained my composure. "No! Its not but that's the issue right now! So…answer me!"

I saw the prissy blond in the shop stare at me wide eyed and in fear like I was going to get shot on the spot.

Stefan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. A cute habit that I wanted to kiss him for, but I didn't, I did have self respect you know.

**Yeah _right_**

"Love, Bri." He got down on his knees and started to whine. "_Please_ let me make it up to you! I'll do anything! _Anything_!"

"Beg for it! It's goin' to take _more_ than that for a classy girl like that!" I guy yelled from a passing car.

I blushed and smiled in satisfaction.

**that helped my mood greatly**

"I am begging. Begging on my knees. What do you want love? I'll get you anything." Stefan started to whine and howl like a dog. I had to admit I thought it was kind of sweet.

"I want to know your real name." I said after a moment. "That girl called you Stephen. Is that your _real name_ and I have I just been some kind of stupid girl that wasn't even worth your actual name?"

**Oh my god! What of he said yes?**

Stefan stood up and looked down on me, caressing my cheek and stroking his fingers against my arm.

"I was born Stefan Hans Josef. My father was Lance Stefan Josef. I go by Stephen to people that are under me, low profile you know. I gave you my real name because…I don't know but I _did_. But I gave you my real name." he looked dead serious and I believed him.

"Okay, but I want one more thing." I held up my pointer finger to make a…well, a point. "I want you to be _completely_ honest with me so I can be honest with you. That's all I ask."

**Cough-cliché-cough**

Stefan closed his eyes for a second but then smiled. "Always. Why don't we got to breakfast to talk all this out?"

I squealed like a girl and jumped up to hug him making him startle slightly but then laugh. "You're the most perfect _boyfriend_ a girl could want, you know that?" I whispered into his ear and then kissing it.

"Well you're the most perfect _girl friend_." He nibbled my ear and I giggled.

We were walking back to the shop to get his shirts that he bought when his phone rang. I didn't nag this time as he answered it. He started to growl something into it and then held his hand over it to speak to me.

**who knew this was going to happen? Sarcastic much**

"Love, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, _so_ sorry but I need to go. My guys can't keep it together without me you know?" he actually looked worried about my reaction.

I sighed but then nodded. "Its okay, go be the boss. I understand. Call me later?" I asked.

Stefan smiled. "Of course." Then he gave me a quick peck on the lips and then pulled out a wad of bills which he stuffed in my bag. "Cab and some breakfast. You look like your wasting away."

I giggled and pushed him to leave. "Bye. I love you." I said quickly biting my lip.

Stefan paused and his eyes glistened. "I love you too."

Then he gave me the most _passionate_ kiss of my life and disappeared inside the shop.

**Woof**

I was walking on air down the street, gliding practically.

I was in _love_.

But not just any old _plain_ love.

Oh no, no, no.

I was in love with a murderous psychopath that hadn't loved anyone in his life.

A sensible person probably would have run for the hills by now.

But I wasn't sensible.

I was in love!!!

**with Stefan! That had to be the _best _part!**

He was so amazing and funny and sweet and charming and rich and handsome and cute and baby faced and did I mention _hot_?

He was _absolutely_ perfect. I could spend the rest of my life with this man and be completely and utterly content.

When I got home I watched some tv and ate some breakfast.

Then the doorbell rang. And I got up to answer it.

It was Marjorie. Oh _boy_.

I forgot _this_ part.

**crap**


	9. Chapter 9: The bloody ending!

Chapter 9

"Do any of these guys look familiar?" the ugly carbon copy detectives asked.

I abstain from rolling my eyes and answer in monotone. "No."

I can see their looks of frustration and one of them actually clenches a fist, like he's going to hit me.

**go ahead. My boyfriend will beat the crap out of you**

"Can I have a break?" I ask.

Marjorie cuts in when the carbon copies look like their going to explode.

"I think that's a great idea. There's a break room down the hall to the right. I'll be with you in a moment." She gives pointed looks to the detectives and I smirk at them as I leave the room.

As soon as I'm in the break room I close the door and pull out my cell phone hitting Stefan's number on speed dial.

**number one baby!**

"Hello?" he picked up after the first ring.

"Stefan, babes, I'm at the police station." I whisper.

I hear some sort of rustling in the back ground. "I know Love. I had you trailed. What are they asking you?"

I shrug. "If I saw any of the guys that had killed the other guy, but their wasting their time! I didn't see anything!"

**incompetence is annoying**

Stefan groaned. "Incompetence is annoying."

**spooky**

"Don't worry love, if you didn't see anything they can't do anything to you. Are you okay? If their treating you badly…" his threat trailed off.

** I loved this man**

"No, but you know my mouth. Sooner or later I'll say something stupid." I shrugged.

Stefan chuckled without humor. "Yeah, well hang in there and if you see yourself getting into trouble just run outside. My men will take care of it."

**sounds fun**

"I love you." I said. I really couldn't get tired of saying that.

"I love you too Darling."

With that click I went back into the little death room. The carbon copies were sooooo not happy, I think they actually had smoke coming out of their ears. I sat back down in the little chair and continued to click through the images.

I got through the whole thing and saw nothing. *Except some guys that could really use a makeover. Ugh!*

"Can I go now? I don't feel well." I told Marjorie who nodded and led me outside to where a police cruiser was waiting. "Tom will take you home. And don't worry sweetie, just because we didn't find these guys doesn't mean that you are in any danger."

*I don't think I will ever be in danger again not with Stefan on my side anyway*

"Thanks Marge, I hope so too." I said sadly. *wow I was a great actress*

I got into the passenger seat of the cop car as it started to rain and he started to my house.

The cop, Tom, was a little older than thirty and on the heavy side. "Don't worry sweetheart. You're safe with me." he said and patted my knee.

*ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww*

"Yup." Was all I said and scooted as close to the passenger door as I could.

"You know, if you feel threatened, I could spend the night." He said and looked over at me with a greasy smile.

I gulped. This guy was really starting to freak me out. "No thanks, I'm pretty good, my Dad's gonna be home anyway." *please don't know I was lying, please, please, please*

"Your Dad's going to be gone for the week, visiting your mum. You can't lie to me Brit." He laughed and I felt my stomach tighten.

*Oh my god, I was going to die*

I waited till we were at an intersection before jumping out of the car and running out as fast as I could. I flipped open my phone and hit speed dial.

"Stefan!" I screamed into the phone, not even giving the poor guy a chance to answer. "There's a cop after me! He wants to-." I screamed as I was grabbed around the waist and thrown into an alleyway.

I skidded into a couple of garbage cans. *Great now I was dirty, wet and about to get raped*

"Just shut up and stay still." Tom grunted and tried to hold me down. I struggled and saw his gun sticking out of his belt. With a last chance effort I grabbed it and held it to his stomach.

I fired twice.

The sound of the gun hurt my ears and I felt hot, warm blood drip down on my body. I tried to get the weight of Tom off of me but he was too heavy.

"Brittany! Bri!" I heard a familiar panicked voice yell over me. I couldn't see anything over Tom until Stefan had pulled the guy off of me. "Oh gods! Bri are you alright?"

I tried to cover my face from the heavy rain. "Stefan!" I yelled and grabbed onto his neck sobbing into it and I'm sure covering his Armani suit in blood.

"It's okay, you're okay, I'm here now." He said calmly and then kissed me fiercely before picking me up and helping me stand on my feet. I was shaking so badly he had to hold onto me.

*That's what shooting a guy does to you I guess*

"What happened love?" Stefan asked while one of his henchmen moved Tom out of sight and went to a black van that was waiting around the corner.

"He kept trying to touch me in the car and I knew he wanted to be alone with me so I ran out of the car, but he followed me and overpowered me but I got his gun and I…I shot him."

Stefan was snarling as he helped me into the front seat of the car. "That bastard! I wish we could've gotten here earlier, then I could've taken care of him nice and slowly. But I'm so proud of you! That was your first homicide I'm guessing?"

I nodded and smiled back at him. "It was really scary but the guy deserved it."

*Bastard*

Stefan nodded in approval. "He did. You did wonderfully my love."

I laid my head on his shoulder as the car started to move, that's when I noticed a sound coming from the back. I turned to see a large girl bound and gagged on the floor.

*Wait! I know that girl*

"Claudia?" I gasped and she looked up at me with tear stained eyes.

Stefan turned like he had forgotten. "Oh yes! I have a surprise for you my love. I'm taking you with me to Italy, permanently. And just so I wouldn't have your parents and the police on my back I decided to fake your own death. What do you think?"

I looked back at the helpless girl that was rolling around on the floor trying to get through the barbed wire wrapped around her wrists and I smiled. "It's a wonderful idea Stefan! But isn't she too fat? You don't think I'm that fat do you?" I asked shocked.

*I was so not as fat as that huge cow*

Stefan laughed. "Of course not! But when they find her remains she will have the same height and stature as you. We will just have to take off her head and leave some clues about you so the idiot police won't get suspicious."

*my man was a genius*

I kissed Stefan. "That's brilliant! I knew I was with you for a reason."

He laughed and kissed my forehead while I turned up the music so I wouldn't have to listen to Claudia's muffled yells, they were really annoying.

We ended up at the storage facility from the book and Stefan led me to a sleek black limousine. I smelled horrible and was covered in blood but Stefan told me not to be silly and I sat down on the black leather.

*Ooooo swanky*

After a few moments Stefan joined me and kissed me while pulling in a suitcase after him. "I thought you could change into some of my clothes until we can get you the perfect wardrobe that you deserve."

I smiled. "That would be fine with me my love." I said and then watched as he started to take off his bloodstained jacket and shirt. His smooth creamy muscles rippled with each movement.

*Is it hot in here? Am I on fire?*

"Well, my love." Stefan looked at me and I was frozen in….well lust.

*DUH!*

"Here. Let me help you." With that he pulled off my t-shirt leaving me in nothing but a bra and jeans and I blushed.

You know I think I should tell Stefan that I'm not actually Brittany Quinn, or that I'm not from this world, or maybe that he's fictional.

Stefan started kissing my shoulder and worked on the back of my bra.

*Maybe I should tell him later*

Stefan ran his hands down my back and pulled off my bra.

*I think next year is an acceptable time too though*

"I love you." Stefan whispered in my ear as he pushed me back into the seat.

"I love you too." I said back and he kissed me.

*Oh hell, what he doesn't know wont hurt him*


End file.
